Honrarias
by innuendoblues
Summary: Biscoitos de chocolate e a velha bolsa vermelha. --gen ficlet-- --terceiro lugar no I Challenge de Ficlets do Fórum 6V--


"_And she chose a yard to burn but the ground remembers her  
Wooden spoons, her children stir her Bougainvillea blooms"_

Foi com um pesado suspiro que fechou a porta de madeira. Esperou que rangesse. Não rangeu. Achou irônico.

Todas as portas da casa rangiam alto. Era impossível sair do quarto à noite sem que percebessem. Fora inclusive um grande problema em sua infância, pois o jantar nunca o satisfazia plenamente e era irresistível a tentação de procurar no armário os biscoitos de chocolate.

A porta não rangeu. Mas era de se esperar e, resignado, caminhou devagar para o outro lado do corredor, e o velho piso – bicentenário, provavelmente – parecia mais macio do que o normal.

Sua avó acabara de morrer.

Pensou nos biscoitos. Não eram feitos por ela, disso sabia bem. Vovó detestava cozinhar. Vovó era um nome engraçado, ela nada tinha de diminutivos. Os biscoitos eram comprados, mas ele não sabia de onde ela tirava. Era um dos segredos da avó.

Só sabia que, sempre que voltava para o Natal em casa, ou nas férias de verão, lá estavam eles, tornando os armários impossíveis de fechar. O que também era um negócio engraçado, se você pensasse bem, porque vovó o impedia de comer demais. Quando estava em Hogwarts, no último ano, achou que aqueles montes de biscoitos que não podia comer eram como um teste de resistência.

Ele acabava resistindo só enquanto a avó ficava em casa, é claro. Ela sempre ria ao ver os pacotes vazios, mas não deixava de censurá-lo. A princípio ele se sentia intimidado, até os dezesseis, dezessete anos. Então passou a ser divertido. Vovó gostava de falar daquele jeito, com aquele tom de voz mais grave, mais sério.

Neville tinha certeza de que, quando voltava para seu quarto depois de ouvir muito sobre comer demais, podia ver um leve sorriso. Era um sorriso secreto que ele não devia ver para não achar que era brincadeira. Parecia com o sorriso do seu pai, mas nesse caso o segredo era outro, que não reconhecia o filho.

Sempre pareceu. Parecia até mesmo agora.

A porta continuava fechada e ele apoiou-se na janela. Não era tanto pesar quanto cansaço. Tinha a avó mais forte do mundo – a mulher mais forte, a bruxa mais forte, e ele nunca achou uma palavra que a representasse tão bem quanto _forte_ mesmo. O que podia fazer? "Gritona" e "reclamona" não tinham classe o bastante, não como vovó.

Não fazia muito que a guerra acabara. Às vezes ele esquecia a data exata. Fora mesmo em 1998? Desde que vovó adoecera, o tempo parecia levar cinco vezes mais para passar. O sol devia estar ficando maior a cada dia... não fazia sentido que a Terra continuasse levando apenas um ano para completar uma volta ao seu redor.

Mas ela nunca reclamara. Até fizera piadas. Costumava dizer que o neto superara qualquer expectativa na guerra. Não acrescentava, mas ele sabia o resto da frase: "E eu esperava bastante". Bem, _agora_ ele sabia. Podia ter já seus vinte anos, as censuras da avó ainda o deixavam vermelho como aquela bolsa horrorosa que tantas vezes carregara por ela.

A bolsa foi uma lembrança boba. Não achou que conseguiria comer biscoitos de chocolate ou encarar bolsas novamente. Especialmente se fossem vermelhas. Talvez não encarasse bem a cor vermelha. Não se sentiu egoísta, apesar de saber que a avó estava melhor. Ela dissera isso o tempo todo: que ia ficar melhor. Tivera coragem.

Outra lembrança boba: fantasmas. Sabia que ela não viraria um. Não vovó. Tinha a impressão de que tio Algie viraria um, mas só para continuar a importuná-lo. E mais uma lembrança boba: sentiria falta do tio Algie quando ele, Neville, estivesse parado na janela para sentir a sua morte também. Mas, mesmo sabendo que sua avó não teria nenhuma entidade ectoplasmática para fixá-la na casa, achou que podia senti-la ali, perto dele, com um fantasma da bolsa gigante, com um fantasma dos pacotes de biscoitos, e fazendo comentários fantasmas, alguns sobre ele finalmente ter honrado seus pais, alguns sobre dever arrumar aquela casa, que não era porque ela se fora que ele podia deixá-la aos pedaços.

Esticou a mão e passou os dedos pela janela embaçada. Parecia mesmo um fantasma, aquela janela. Passou uma das mangas na superfície do vidro e tornou o jardim mais claro. Já amanhecera. Achou até que já fosse mais tarde, mas o sol ainda estava baixo e o tempo estava fresco, suave. Era o início da primavera e ele odiava a primavera quando morava ali, porque a avó cultivava flores e ele era alérgico e enjoado com o cheiro.

Se ela pudesse se levantar agora, teria ido para fora ajeitar os canteiros, como se já não estivessem bons o suficiente. Se ele apontasse tal fato, ela o olharia com impaciência e diria que precisava fazer algo para não enlouquecer e, se fazer algo significasse mudar flores de lugar todos os dias, era bem aquilo que ia fazer, e Neville que saísse do caminho.

A janela ainda um pouco embaçada parecia ser a única coisa que o lembrava de que acabara de ver a única coisa que lhe restava de sua família mais próxima morrer. Mas parecia que era só esticar mais um pouquinho o braço e bater na madeira que a avó diria para parar com o barulho. E descer logo para o café, porque os biscoitos não iam se comer sozinhos, iam?

Virou-se para encarar a porta fechada que não rangia mais. Tinha tanta coisa pra fazer... chamar os tios, arrumar um funeral próprio. Tentar não desabar. Contar para os pais. Frank e Alice não iam entender. Mas ele tinha certeza de que iam sorrir. Eles sorriam como vovó mesmo sem se lembrarem dela, como é que conseguiam? Era outro segredo, mas talvez vovó que tivesse pegado a mania deles.

A avó era toda de segredinhos engraçados e ele se perguntou como conseguiria não passar todos os finais de semana naquela casa para ouvi-la, e ela tinha a tendência de não calar a boca, agora que ele morava longe e trabalhava demais.

O piso continuava parecendo macio demais. Achou que podia engoli-lo. A porta que não rangia continuou ali, e ele achou que se chamasse pela avó a porta que não rangia ia se abrir e ela ia passar e dizer para parar de soprar na janela e apagar o embaço, deixava marcas feias.

Preferiu não arriscar.

Os biscoitos não iam se comer sozinhos.

* * *

_Para a Cah, que tem agás demais, ás demais, cês demais e é a Joey do meu fandom._


End file.
